


First Words

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [70]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Other, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-22 17:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Diana's first word isn't what it seems.





	First Words

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request.

It all started with Diana's first word.

"Mama!"

Stephen had been excited. His daughter was asking for _him_ , and Tony was just glad her first word hadn't been 'yeet'. Peter had tried too. For the past couple of months, the teen had used any excuse to use the word, especially in front of Diana, but it never stuck. Thank god. 'Mom', 'Mama Bear', and 'Dad' were the constants and thankfully Diana chose Mama.

But ever since she would yell out the word and the sorcerer scooped her up, she cried. It drove Stephen mad. His daughter called out for him but as soon as he picked her up she wanted nothing to do with him? The sorcerer had finally resorted to ignoring her when she yelled out for 'Mama'. He only gave Diana his attention. He stopped touching her and it hurt him not to be able to cuddle her. Diana loved his cuddles so now that she was forming an attachment to Tony, she always seemed to want him--wait... _wait_.

Stephen watches his daughter fumble with a Cheerio before putting it in her mouth and she squeals happily when Tony walks into the kitchen, talking on his cell. 

"Mama!"

Tony didn't turn though because of course everyone automatically assumed that she would be asking for Stephen. Diana was staring in the engineer's direction though, and it was very clear to the sorcerer who she was asking for. Especially when she started to whimper when Tony hadn't paid any attention to her.

"Tony." Stephen says and the billionaire mumbles a 'hang on' into his phone before looking over.  
"Yeah babe?"  
"Dia is asking for you."  
Tony gives him a look. "Umm...pretty sure she said Mama. Last time I checked, you're mom."  
"Tony, she's looking at you."

The engineer pulls his attention from the doctor and to the infant in the high chair beside him and finds teary blue eyes looking up at him. He tells the person on the phone (probably Pepper), that he'll call them back, and then tosses his phone on the counter as he approaches his daughter. Diana's whimpers turn into happy squeals again as she reaches out to him, and the engineer picks her up.

"Mama!" The little girl repeats.  
"Baby girl, we need to get your mommy and daddy straight or you're going to confuse us." Tony kisses her hand and then points at Stephen. "Mama." He then points to himself. "Daddy."  
"Mama." Diana says.  
"Look. I'm only going to say this once, I'm Dad. If you keep calling me mama, you're going to make your real mama sad and we don't want that." 

Stephen smiles at the look of utter fascination on their daughter's face (at least as much as an eight month old can look fascinated), and the fact that Tony had Diana's undivided attention. She really was forming an attachment to her father and although Stephen would never admit it out loud, he was a little jealous. Diana had hardly wanted the sorcerer's attention recently and he couldn't even make himself feel better by using Peter as an excuse. Peter didn't always go to Stephen. He went to both parents equally. Diana just wanted Tony.

Tony had been completely serious about correcting Diana though. It had taken a few weeks of insistence on his part (and Stephen's), that he was Dad and Stephen was Mom, but their daughter finally caught on. She was born from two geniuses after all. But then it was always 'Dada' this and 'Dada' that, and Stephen was extremely tempted to turn Peter into a baby so he would be wanted again. As it was, Diana was infatuated with her father, and Peter was a teenager who had friends and was trying to have some semblance of a normal life while juggling being Spiderman, that he wasn't going to the sorcerer recently. He hadn't had a proper cuddle session with _either_ of his cubs in weeks, and it really showed how much he loved and relied on them.

At first Stephen thought he was doing it for Peter, but over time he realized that not only was it reducing the teen's stress, it was reducing his too. He always looked forward to going home after being away for a long time whether it was his Sorcerer Supreme duties, or a long fight with an interdimensional being that tried to step out of its personal dimension. Peter would always be there to greet him and that single welcome home hug did wonders. Now, he was a depressed, wound up ball of stress that couldn't get his usual dose of stress relief because his cubs didn't want him.

That thought just made his depression worse.

It started to affect his magic too. Simple spells he could usually do without thinking about it took focus. Portals were a distant memory and Stephen felt useless. He had to stay behind for the past couple of missions and eventually he fell so deep into his depression that he started staying in bed. He slept more. 

Tony had tried to coax him out but the sorcerer refused or ignored him. Despite frustrating his husband, the engineer had continued to fuss and worry about him. Tony held him at night and it was comforting but not what he wanted. He never pushed the man away though. That small comfort was keeping him from hitting rock bottom.

Peter had been the one to figure out the cause of Stephen's depression and had internally felt awful. He had been so busy that he never realized how long it had been since he had given Mama Bear a hug, and he knew that Diana wasn't much help as a replacement because she always wanted Tony. So when the teen gathered up his baby sister and changed them both into their pajamas, he took her into the master bedroom and they crawled under the covers to snuggle right up against the sorcerer's chest. Stephen's reaction had been instant. He curled himself around Peter and Diana with an arm across both of them and pulled them as close as possible without suffocating the baby.

Said baby had murmured out, "Mama" and it was music to his ears. Stephen had barely made the thought when blue butterflies swirled into being and Diana had cooed over them.  
"Feeling better?" Peter asks quietly.  
The sorcerer laughs quietly. "I'm getting there."

It was the truth. It was amazing what time spent with his kids could do for his stress and depression. Even something as mundane as cuddling. His magic was already regulating itself, the butterflies physical proof of that, and for the first time in days he felt like getting up to go eat. Something he also hadn't done much of since he spiraled. That would wait for a little longer though. Right now, he was enjoying his cubs. They both wanted his attention and he was indulging himself. He was a dehydrated man in a desert and his kids were the oasis. That's how much Peter got him addicted to cuddling.

To think he used to hate physical contact of any kind. The teen had showed him what he was missing out on and he was glad Peter had the tendency to break into people's personal bubble and make himself at home. It was the boy's way of saying 'tough shit' without even trying.

"What is this? The family bedroom?" Tony asks as he shuffles into the master bedroom tiredly, with a hand over his mouth as he yawns. "Peter go to bed." Stephen wraps his arm around Peter and Diana even tighter and pulls them even closer until the baby squeals, leveling his husband with a glare. "Okay, nevermind. Mama Bear is out. Just don't kick me." The engineer relents before changing and slipping into bed.

They fell asleep like that. Of course, Stephen had relaxed his hold just enough so Diana could breathe and wasn't in danger of suffocating, and Peter had rolled onto his stomach when the sorcerer finally succumbed into _restful_ sleep. The butterflies faded one by one when Stephen fell asleep, and when the final one had faded, Diana was fast asleep. Snuggled safely against her mother's chest.


End file.
